


First of May

by citrinestone



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinestone/pseuds/citrinestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first of May and Lily wants to climb a tree but Severus doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of May

LESS flying challenge at DeviantART

Title: First of May

Characters: Lily and Severus

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. I'm just having fun.

Thanks for brknhalo241 for her beta skills, any mistakes are mine. This was inspired by many. A prompt from leochi, a song by the Bee Gees "First of May" and a few people who believe Severus is afraid of heights.

"This tree grew just for us," Lily said as she started to climb the apple tree.

"This tree is old. It was here years before we were born," Severus said as he looked at her with his arms crossed.

"Oh, stop being such a stick in the mud and start climbing."

"I don't feel like it."

"Ah, come on." Lily called out.

"Let's do something else."

Severus didn't move and Lily put a big smile on her face.

"You're scared."

"No. I'm not," Severus replied, shaking his head.

"Then start climbing."

Severus went to the tree and grabbed a large branch and started to climb, but quickly backed away. He did that a few more times before he finally stopped.

Lily had found a place in the tree where she was able to position herself securely.

"You can do it, Sev. Just do it."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it again. Severus then grabbed the large branch closest to the ground and climbed on to it. He then quickly grabbed a hold of the tree trunk.

"Now grab another branch and keep on climbing."

"I'm fine here," he said as he trembled. "You're up pretty high. You better be careful."

"Scared I might fall?" Lily asked and then smiled and started to climb up higher.

"Both of us," Severus said in a low whisper. "Not so high," he yelled to Lily.

What seemed to be only a second later, Lily missed a branch, slipped and started to fall.

"Lily!" Severus screamed as he let go of the tree trunk and jumped to the ground.

Instead of screaming, she started to giggle. Severus watched as she quickly seemed to pull herself up out of thin air, grabbed on to a branch and started swinging back and forth.

"Sev, sometimes I think that you forget we can use magic to fly."

Severus didn't say a word and simply gave her a worried look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lily asked, climbing down to the ground.

"Be careful."

"About what?"

"Wizards and witches think that flying is dark magic."

"Why?" Lily said with a trembling voice.

"I don't know why."

"Do you think I'm evil Severus?" There were now tears in Lily's eyes.

"No." Severus shook his head. "Never."

"Why? Why is it bad to fly?"

"Mum says that some people think things are evil when they're not. Says they just don't understand."

Lily sat on the ground cross-legged and put her head into her hands and started crying. Severus went and sat by her.

"Don't worry Lily. I won't tell anyone."

Lily pulled away from her hands and looked to Severus.

"But it's not bad to fly. I just know it. What will other wizards and witches think of me?"

"They'll never know," Severus said with confidence. "And I also don't think flying is dark."

Lily smiled.

"You can teach me," Severus said.

"Really?"

"It will be our secret. And my uncle has some books that I can read to see why flying is dark."

Lily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and her smile grew larger.

"Now let's find something else to do." Severus turned to look up at the tree. "Something that doesn't involve high places."

Thanks for reading, reviewing or just stopping by


End file.
